


Holiday filth

by Faraheim



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: What it says on the tin, pure filth and fluff.





	Holiday filth

Billy is dying. Actually no, not really. He’s wishing they went back home already so he can give Steve his 'present'.

 

They are having dinner at the Byers, and he loves these people but he needs to get his dick sucked today. Between the holiday preparation they didn't get any time. Billy baked like four batches of gingerbread men that came out kinda wonky but tasted really good while Steve prepared some side dishes.

It was a good day filled with amazing food and good people. But he needs to go now.

 

-

  
He hid mistletoe by the couch at home so he could be playful when they got back. Wants to catch Steve unaware and say. Hey aren't you gonna kiss him? While he holds the mistletoe over his junk.

 

By the time they make it back home he's half hard and can't stop jiggling his leg. He's driving so, he stays quiet. The roads are frozen and last time Steve wanted to suck the life outta his dick during a drive he almost killed them. So he's careful now.   
  
Steve goes to the bathroom while Billy drops on the couch. Reaches for the mistletoe and waits. And waits. And waits ‘til he screams "Hey Steve what are you doing?"

  
There's a thud coming from the bathroom and he turns in time to see Steve come out.

 

It seems Steve also had a present for Billy and wow. Billy should have thought of that. He giggles but his dick gets a whole other vibe going because Steve is wearing red panties and a bow on his head and that's it.

  
Steve smiles "I'm your present this year" his big eyes shine and Billy wants to murder anyone that gets to see Stevie like that, so beautiful. His trim muscles shine under the Christmas lights playing at chiaro oscuro with his slim waist and broad shoulders.

 

Steve walks in flushed but confident. "Oh? What is this?" he says laughing softly as he points to the mistletoe.

  
"Some decoration" Billy shrugs his shoulders "but tradition is very important you know? You wouldn't want to piss off santa right?"

  
Steve climbs on his lap warm and skin so soft under his hands Billy questions if this isn't a dream.   
One of his hands goes to Steve's back. Caressing the little dimples over his ass and getting Steve comfortable. A smile tugs at Billy’s mouth. The bow is sliding from Steve's head.

  
Steve's lush lips stretch into a smile "hmm wouldn't want santa to get pissed huh?"

Steve then kisses his mouth slowly. Truly Billy couldn't be more in love than now. He fondles Steve's ass and discovers the panties have a little cut out window.   
  
"Oh what's this?" he hums and lets his finger outline the edge.   
Stevie laughs and pecks his nose. Bites his earlobe and whispers on his ear "it's a heart." 

  
"Mm? Lets see it then babe." Billy smiles wolfishly eyes glinting when the lights hit just right.   
Steve stands slowly turns canting his hips up and Billy groans at the view.

"Fuuuck" he curses doesn't waste a second in grabbing Steve's ass and goes to pepper kisses all over it "you trying to kill me?"   
  
"Nah- ah" Steve says and turns abruptly. He drops to his knees.   
  
"No, come back here" whines Billy.   
  
"Mmm but I thought I had to follow tradition?" his eyes lit up in mischief and he opens Billy’s fly.

Billy isn't wearing underwear so his dick springs back out cock full and red. Billy grunts when Steve makes a fist for him to fuck into. Precum slicking the way. "I have to kiss this little guy for a sec" Billy huffs at the word 'little' but Steve ignores him and plays with the cockhead leaving wet kisses on the tip. Painting his lips with precum like a fucking lipstick. Eyes full of mirth, wicked and beautiful.

Billy's hips jerk up until Steve swallows him up. Steve is really good at that. Fuck... his whole dick goes far  _ far _ into Stevie's throat squeezing nice and wet. Steve works his tongue on the underside of the cock inside his mouth and hums pleased.   
  
Billy, slowly,slowly fucks into him. He does it careful even if he wants to go at it hard  _ so _ fucking hard. 

Steve gives the best blowjobs. His hand intertwines with Steve's brown hair. A little lighter this year from the sun they got at their brief Californian vacation. He looks so good. Steve tans fast but his golden skin is fading.

 

The other hand drops to Steve's throat barely squeezing. He just wants to feel Stevie swallow around his cock.    
Billy grunts when Steve slurps back off his dick.

 

His mouth is a disaster red and wet with saliva and all the precum Billy made him swallow.

 

Before Steve he didn't get this wet. Jesus but it really does help lots when they forget the lube.

"Is that good enough for santa?" Steve says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. It really isn't Billy thinks. He could live inside Steve's mouth but sadly that's not doable.   
"I guess it'll have to be, pretty boy" Billy whispers as he moves to get Steve back on his lap. He slides his hands under Steve's thighs and lifts making Steve gasp.

  
"Mmm you lifting me up like that will never get old" Steve murmurs his knees boxing Billy’s thighs as he slides one of his hands inside the red underwear. He's hard and there's a wet spot making Billy salivate. "Kinda love everything about you. You know?" Steve says easy as always. He's so free with his compliments. No fear in his love for Billy and that always drives his blood wild. How Steve is so amazing and cute and handsome and leaves Billy scrambling for adjectives but there’s no words that can be enough to describe him. Kills Billy slowly and perfectly every time those eyes big and wide, look so much like love and forever.   
  
"You’re perfect" Billy responds when the moment stretches too long. He can’t stay gazing lovingly like a fool at Steve forever. Leaves a kiss on the side of Steve's neck like a fucking promise. "So good for me, always.”

He pays attention to the underside of Steve's jaw as his boyfriend rocks slowly into his cock. They’re gonna get that red garment so soaked. "Amazing and wonderful," he trails a few bites down his chest until he can kiss wetly over Steve's nipple. Billy's hands roam over every inch of skin available. Fingertips trailing making Steve shiver in pleasure.

Billy loves holding Steve close with his arms around his waist so he can get that friction that he needs.   
Billy looks up. Steve's hair is a mess and the bow is gone. Steve's lips still look red and fucked right if swift. Steve mouths  _ I love you _ and Billy can't stop himself from biting Steve's nipple a lil bit harder so he can hear Steve grunt "and absolutely the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life" Steve moans and scoffs at the end "swear to god." Billy promises because it is true.   
  
"Okay shakespeare I got it," Steve's so red he might match the panties. “Let's get rid of these clothes" he adds and he slowly unbuttons Billy’s white shirt. Delicate fingers ghost over his skin. Billy can't stop looking at Steve. "Hi" Steve says when he comes to the last button and he pecks Billy under an eye. Shy and bashful out of the blue. Like a dumbass. "What's up with all the compliments?” like Steve doesn't spend 90% of the day talking to Billy like he’s trying to melt him.  _ Mm I love you. Oh that's so smart when’d you get so smart babe?. Those eyes are unreal, I think I might get lost in them. I love your mouth and your hands, touch me like this. When you kiss me there, is like I can't breathe.  _ Steve says it so naturally it's part of him and while Billy doesn't fall short on compliments it's said in a different tone when Steve says it. When he follows with a soft touch that makes Billy break into pieces. 

Steve slides the rest of the shirt from Billy. Leaves a kiss over his right shoulder.    
  
"Wanted to give back. Tis the holiday season Stevie" he lets a smirk take place over his features.   
  
Steve kisses him. Lips warm and soft over Billy's. Biting his bottom lip. "That's good" Billy lolls his head in question.   
Steve kneels using the couch as leverage and never looking away from Billy he drops the panties ‘til they rest over his thighs sits again on Billy's lap. 

Both hands go to caress Billy's neck. Steve kisses him. Mouth tasting like Billy's precum. Salty and like… a mouthful of come, really.    
He leaves one last peck and whispers "because I have one last present.."   
  
"Oh?" Billy says voice gravelly. His hand goes to Steve's ass. Squeezes that perfect ass. And then probes with his ring finger over Steve's hole. It's wet and when he slides in there's no resistance. Billy groans " _ fuck _ baby you really are out to kill me here" he bites Steve on the neck and he surges up to fuck into Stevie while he fucks his hole with his thick fingers.

Steve moans and moves his hips up and down working Billy's fingers. Steve's legs make room for Billy and the panties make an ominous noise as the fabric stretches to a breaking point.   
"Baby" Billy grunts. 

Then he stands and Steve follows him "on the couch, belly down." Billy commands after taking the panties the rest of the way.   
  
Steve shivers and he does as Billy ordered. Ass up Stevie looks back at Billy "so?" he looks like 50% of Billy's fantasies throughout high school. Back curved obscenely, birthmarks all over his back his shoulders, so pretty, so perfect. Billy gets rid of his shoes and the jeans. And rapidly follows after Steve.   
  
Almost reverently he parts Steve's cheeks and looks his fill of that pretty pink hole wet and shiny. Those fucking Christmas lights are the fucking best and he won't fight Steve over them ever again. They make the best mood lights. 

  
He laps the ring of muscle with his tongue until Steve squirms and cants his hips up for Billy. He eats him out until Steve moans his name brokenly. Until his jaw aches.  
  
"Please, I'm gonna-" Stevie shudders his hole squeezes Billy's tongue "I'm gonna come baby, _please_ please." Billy who has been trying not to come gets in position. Jerks his dick a few times and some drops of precum fall over Steve's pretty hole. Steve jerks up as if burned and lets out a whine "inside me- _inside_ _me, please_ " he begs and Billy was going to do that but it's so nice to hear it from Steve's desperate lips. So rewarding.

 

"Don't worry Stevie. I got you" Billy slips inside in one thrust. He grunts feeling the heat of steve squeezing him so good. As Steve keens. As Steve writhes from being so full. 

After a few seconds Billy moves but the position is a bit awkward.   
Steve uses his elbows under him to elevate his hips for Billy and Billy licks his own lips. Like he's about to get a full meal after starving for hours.

 

And goes for it.

  
He fucks Steve’s ass really good. Deep and slow until Stevie is crying to come. Billy's balls drawn up tight and he feels them slap into Steve. Billy is so sweaty and hot. But he  _ can't _ he doesn't want to come yet. "Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ " he says because it's all he can fucking say. Steve stole all the words from him. He's so fucking perfect and slick. He's everything. 

He can't hold off. So he grabs Stevie by the hips and brings him back up so he's chest to back with Billy. The position is better and he grazes Steve’s prostate more and more. He feels it in the way that Steve digs his fingers into Billy’s ass cheeks driving him deeper inside himself,  _ desperate _ . No space between them. He bites Steve's ear and fucks into Steve like a dozen times.  Enjoying the pressure on his cock. The tingling sensation of Steve milking him inside himself. Then he presses his sweaty forehead to Steve's soft hair and whispers "fuck your hand for me baby. Fuck your hand tight huh?" Stevie nods shakily and he gets a hand around himself and cries Billy's name.

 

They sound so filthy. Wet slurping sounds. Slap, slap of sweaty skin.    
It's a few shakes until Stevie is gone, he knows, it's the best.   
Billy is so close, so fucking perfect for it that when Steve grunts and screams "yes" squeezing impossibly tight Billy comes too. Throbbing inside Steve and getting him full of come.

 

Billy gets his hand on Steve’s dick and plays with the underside of the head still spurting come and throbbing until Steve shudders in pain. Billy's cock is filling Steve and while he stops coming Billy stays inside for a second just trying to  _ breathe _ . He came so hard he can't fucking move but then Steve makes a sound and Billy slips out slow. He slides two fingers over the the ring of muscle relishing in the view of Steve's hole dripping with Billy.

Billy kisses the side of Steve's sweaty neck and can't help himself but he licks a stripe.

“ _ Billy _ .” Steve whines but he still turns and grabs Billy into his arms to lay back down on the couch together.

 

“I love you.” Billy breathes into Steve's mouth sated and tired and about 0.05 seconds from falling asleep. Kisses him once, twice then a last peck. Eyes heavy he watches his boyfriend. He's a dream.

 

“Mmm.” Stevie says. He moves and he retrieves the red bow from under himself. Billy closes his eyes, sleep coming to claim him fast. The sound of peeling tape. And then there's fingers grasping his hand and the cold bite of steel on his ring finger, a kiss and then Billy falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> YES STEVE HARRINGTON DID INDEED PUT A RING ON IT.  
> when Billy was asleep lol.
> 
> When he wakes Billy is gonna have a real surprise. I say he cries for two minutes then goes to bang his fiance.
> 
> I got inspired by a pic I saw on one harringrove server on discord then wrote it on another server haha


End file.
